


Всегда на связи

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cell Phones, M/M, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: У Себа есть дурацкая привычка отключать телефон.





	Всегда на связи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Always On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518161) by [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw). 



> Неразделённые чувства.  
> «Neko Atsume» – мобильная игра, в которой необходимо коллекционировать котиков. Принцип игры максимально простой – игроку нужно покупать игрушки, мебель и кошачью еду, чтобы привлекать на свой двор всех пушистых котиков в округе.  
> Драббл относится к серии [Mental Mimosa](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012767)

У Себа есть дурацкая привычка отключать телефон. Дурацкая с точки зрения всех остальных, разумеется. Для него же это иногда единственное, что держит на плаву. 

Быть на связи – отличная штука, но он ещё и исследования читал: тревожность, вызванная соцсетями, депрессия из-за постоянного пребывания онлайн и постоянного нахождения в зоне доступа, всегда в чьём-то распоряжении. Одиночество, рождённое тем, что ты никогда не один. 

Он пробовал полумеры. Удалял конкретные приложения – прости, мама, на Фейсбук не хватает места – и выделял лишь пару часов в день на почту, сообщения и Инстаграм. 

Пробовал отдать телефон ассистенту, заставив поклясться, что тот принесёт его только в критической ситуации. Выяснилось, что понятие «критической ситуации» у них разное – нет, Джефф, гадкие комменты в Инстаграме не считаются. 

Рассматривал вариант утопить проклятый девайс в унитазе. Или случайно расплющить в дверях лифта. Или стащить у Маки его карманный нож и попробовать вскрыть заднюю крышку, вырвать батарею и разбить кулаком закалённое стекло. Продюсерам понравилось бы – Зимний Солдат приходит на съёмки уже с окровавленными костяшками. Экономия времени и денег. 

Себ ненавидит эту чёртову штуку, вот и всё. Особенно, когда она не звонит. 

Он проводит целые дни в ожидании звонка или сообщения – чего угодно, но телефон молчит. Вернее, молчит почти всегда.

Крис занят, и Себ это понимает. Крис всё глубже работает над образом Капитана Америки, а то, что он делает, выбравшись из-под гнёта ожиданий Марвел, ещё лучше. Себ счастлив за него. И немного завидует его расслабленности и восторженности. Крису это идёт. 

Но когда Эванса нет рядом – не то же самое. Совсем другое. Не надо быть Баки Барнсом, чтобы ощутить это. «Словно потерять руку», – скажет он себе на площадке со смешком. «Или потерять лучшую часть себя», – скажет он себе ночью, таращась на отражение в зеркале – свисающая изо рта зубная щётка, алеющие после горячего душа щёки, ухо повёрнуто в сторону телефона. 

Который не звонит. Никогда. Почти никогда. 

Так что Себ его вырубает. 

И ни тебе великого озарения, ни момента внезапной кристальной ясности. Просто нажатие на кнопку по дороге на работу, пока весь мир ещё спит. 

И что самое смешное, никто на площадке даже не замечает, что он больше не играет в «Скраббл» со Скарлетт и не зависает в «Neko Atsume», и что его больше нет в неадекватном общем чате, состоящем из бесконечной пустой болтовни Скарлетт, вульгарных анти-трамповских высказываний Руффало и чертовски странных видео с котиками от Хэмса.


End file.
